crescent moon's glow
by chibisrule943
Summary: after naruto's father dies, he is left alone in a world with strange things that keep happening to him.
1. Prologue: Promises never kept

...3...2...1...WTF why the hell am i writing this i got other work to work on and im making another story come on... i didn't even put up my other stories...oh 0.o this is akward.

itachi: you just noticed.

yc: ...um yeah...WTF i still haven't posted my other stories (sobs)

itachi: yeah people for some reason yc is making another yaoi story.

yc: does it really matter...dammit i told myself when i created this account that i'd never write yaoi..but i guess i lied 0.o.

itachi: yes you did.

yc: ...whatever people, this is shorter than most chapters...but oh well...and this is a vampire fic

parings: naruhina (minor), and itanaru (main)

**warning: warning this fic will contain boy on boy action in later chapters..and character death.**

disclamer: i do not own and will never own any anime (if i did...i'd be in a mansion) especally naruto.

summary:after his fathers death,strange things happen to naruto.

itachi: are you done yet.

yc: yes...and after you read you can review by leaving a compliment, or a question for the chapter, where i will add yc's corner.

itachi: and...?

yc:HAPPY TWO DAY EARLY B-DAY FOR ME!!!

itachi: and...?

yc: ...fine my other stories will be updated soon...and please check out my friend hinaxsasuke4eva's videos in youtube...it's cool that she put me in it as her sister and this cool girl named star that we found in youtube..and for the record my hair is NOT BLACK LIKE THE VIDEO..GOD DAMMIT!!!

itachi: ..i knew you would bring that up...well be glad your my girlfriend in the video.

yc: ...whatever..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''**crescent moon's glow''**

chapter 1: promises never kept

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night time fell as a single soul sat on his knees reminiscing about old happy memories near a tombstone in the Konoha Cementary. The person was a young man with gorgeous blond hair and exquizite blue sapphire blue eyes. His whiskered cheeks glistened with warm tears as he gazed at the silver stone.

tombstone: Minato Namekaze

1963 - 2004

loving father, husband, and good friend

may you rest peace

''Dad...why...you promised to see my kids one day...were all promises ment to be broken'' said the blond through his sobs.All through the blond's emotional trauma, he never saw the smirking shadow in the tree.Sitting up, the blond man smiled when he saw a blue-haired woman walk down the cementary's sidewalk with joy and a bit of sorrow in her lavender eyes.

''Dad...unlike you i'll keep my promise and make you proud'' said the blond.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(flashback)

_It was a sunny day and two blonds sat with a blue-haired girl drinking some tea under the sky watching as clouds passed by aimlessly with no clear destination._

_'' Dad..im so glad you let me marry hinata'' said the younger of the two blonds grinning like a child that had won a new toy._

_"So am i Mr. Namekaze...i love Naruto-kun so much...though i'd never knew he felt the same way'' said Hinata blushing lightly as she said it._

_'' Well...how about we make a promise'' said Minato,'' And Hinata please just call me Minato...not Mr. Namekaze it makes me feel old.'' _

_'' sorry, Minato-san'' said Hinata bowing her head._

_Naruto blinked and looked at his father curiously,'' What kind of promise?'' _

_'' A lifetime promise'' said Minato,'' Ok i promise to live to one day see your kids...of course when you have them..im not wanting you to rush into it..before i die.''_

_Naruto smiled at this and grabbed Hinata's hand lightly while he spoke ,'' then i promise to be happy with Hinata for the rest of the years were together in this land of the living.' Naruto lightly kissed Hinata on her lips, making her blush._

_'' I love you Hinata-chan,'' said Naruto._

_''But I love you more, Naruto-kun,'' said Hinata._

_'' Awwww...young love,'' chirped Minato childishly._

_'' Dad!!!!" whined Naruto jumping his poor father,who was to busy laughing to notice._

_(end of flashback)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hinata walked up to Naruto slowly and whispered in his ear.

'' Naruto-kun...don't worry even though Minato's dead..we can still keep the promise.''

''Yes we can...Hinata lets go'' said Naruto walking away from his father's tombstone ans to Hinata's car.

'' Coming Naruto-kun'' said Hinata giving one final prayer to Minato and running to meet with husband.

The shadow in the trees transported itself to the front of the tombstone, it was a tall pale man with a dark cloak to match his black hair which was put neatly in a ponytail.The man looked down at the tombstone with his red eyes, before taking one last glance at the blond.

'' Well Naruto-kun...i'll just have to make sure you never get to finish that promise'' said the man chuckling a bit showing fangs that could only make him a vampire.

The man slowly disappeared whispering darkly in the night **'' you will be mine, Naruto-kun**.''

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah it wasn't that long...but im listening to american idol so i got a bit distracted.

itachi: i don't care...now what news do you have.

yc: ...abousult nothing

itachi: ...really?

yc: ...whatever..just review with a compliment or question for next chapter's yc review corner

itachi: hai gf

yc: ...cheh whatever...oh well...please leave a nice stack of reviews and i'll continue the story.

chow for now, YC


	2. no why!

Hey people this is yet again another update…and let me tell you, I'm in a roll!! at this rate I should update every not updated story soon…it's like update everyday to me…..I still blame it on boredom though….

Itachi: You blame it on everything!!

Y:…meh whatever, I blame you too for no pocky…

Itachi: I don't eat as much pocky as you!!

Y:….now your calling me fat!! dammit!!

Itachi:……

**yc's corner**

**scione: ..yeah..i don't know if that's a compliment or not..not even sure if its a flame...but if you really don't yaoi...you shouldn't even be in this section 0-o...though flame people only if they have bad work...not because it's yaoi...they have warnings you know.**

**Kags21: THANKS for the review!! oh and I so like these type of stories...its just that they don't make much itanaru vampire stories...if they do Naruto usually goes with Sasuke in the end.**

**DarkRavie: I'm not sure how much you want going –sweatdrop- to be exact this is my longest chapter yet….wow!! 0.o**

**Hereandthere: I tried but..eh It took a long time..I was planning on putting this chappy up in January….uh my b-day to be precise…but I got caught up a lot.**

**Wolf Huntress: Yay I hope you like this one too…0.o I hope you like long fics to be correct.**

**AnsemMesna: Thank you for reviewing…and hopefully you'll like this chapter**

**Vanpire:…eh I'm now scared of you for saying that….and I doubt you could haunt me since you have no idea what city I live in..or address for that matter.**

**HMMYAOI: Meh too bad onee-san I make this story so I make the rules…. so I made Ita and Naru not meet yet… **

**xXsuki-chanXx: it's no problem to me… I dream of a vampire Ita..lol if only he weren't a cartoon and real. and thanks for reviewing too!! **

**leoxsasori101: Leo..it's great to see you lol, not really, your still in vacation most likely…well you'll be in a surprise with all the alerts and what not.**

**Bloodyhacker19: It's ok, everyone has a different style to write their fanfics…it's by different opinions….our minds are too different lol but they have one thing in common…YAOI!!**

end of review corner 

Yc: hmm...time to disclaim

Pairings: Naruhina (minor), itanaru (main)

**disclamer: i do not own Naruto or an other anime, if i did i wouln't be writing fanfiction.**

**warning: this fic contain yaoi, which is if you didn't figure out already is boy on boy action.**

itachi: you done yet...

yc: ..yes writing makes up for not having an event full b-day..oh well...hehehe my grandparents bought me yesterday this cute little cake that was shaped like a alligator..im still eating it.

itachi: ...and im eating yc's other cake...her real birthday cake..which was from her parents.

yc: ...LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!

itachi: ...chapter

yc: ...right i knew that...LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!!

(see what I mean…that line is fron January..my B-day..I'm an idiot)

--

chapter 2: no...way!?

--

As Naruto left the cemetery he relaxed. For some reason he felt like he was being watched...and it scared him.

''Naruto-kun, are you ok?'' asked Hinata from the drivers seat of the car.

''Fine Hinata...just a bit tense..no need to worry..besides were here'' said Naruto hopping off the car, and opening the door to their two-story house.

''Ok..if you say so Naruto-Koi..let's go to sleep'' said Hinata entering the house. Naruto was about to enter too, but his body stopped and he felt that dreaded feeling of being watched. He took a few steps to try to shake it off, but never went away,it only increased with each step he took inside the house, finally the feeling left as he stepped into his room.

Hinata walked in wearing her nightgown and slowly went under the covers, staring at Naruto waiting for him to do the same.

''Naruto-kun are you sure your ok...im worried about you'' said Hinata staring worridly at her husband,'' you don't look fine...your shaking.''

"yes..I'm fine Hina..its just I can't get rid of this feeling..it's like someone's staring at me from behind..but when I turn around...no one's there..ugh.. I may just be paranoid'' said Naruto joining Hinata in the bed with nothing on but his boxers.

''It'll be fine Naruto-kun, lets just get some sleep'' said Hinata giving Naruto a good-night kiss, falling asleep soon after.

Naruto lied awake, but soon fell asleep soon after with Hinata's steady breath in his ear, repeating itself on and on like a sweet lullaby. As the couple fell to their own dreamland, a raven with red-eyes gazed at the two before flapping its wings into the night sky.

_**Do I really do look crazy to you?...how why, Do I really scare you? (new pagebreak)**_

Morning arose as the sun slowly ascended into the sky, warming the grass, leaving it with but a few dew drops that glistened in the sun's touch. Soon the couple in the house awoke for their slumber with the beeping of the clock at 5:30 in the morning..Causing the blond in the bed to groan.

''Ugh...dam clock...i need a clock that wakes you better...like...one that lets you wake up with the sound of music...I hate the beeping...can you remind me to get one Hinata-chan?'' asked Naruto gradually as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

''Ok Naruto-kun…'' said Hinata yawning as she rolled herself off the side of the bed, "I'll make breakfast…just take a shower, ok?" Her husband nodded to her, letting himself fall down on the carpet. He groaned as Hinata giggled a bit before disappearing down the hall to their kitchen.

"Geez, Does she have to laugh at me…? I am sleepy, god why do wife's have to be such morning people," Muttered out Naruto as he walked out the door of his bedroom. His eyes wandered the hallway a bit, scanning the portraits which portrayed his happier, But…..those were greater times. When his dad was still alive.

Yawning, Naruto soon reached the bathroom. Not like it was far to be exact, well it was if he got caught up in the past. locking the door he stood frozen for a minute…shaking his head he walked himself toward the shower, moving the curtain he turned the knob. He watched as the water fell, sighing he walked towards the mirror only to grimace.

Looking at his reflection he could see his father. Eyes glazed a bit as he flash passed through him as if watching a TV run your favorite show over and over countless times. Blond locks fells over his face, with one hand raised he moved the pesky bangs aside shaking his head before taking of the only fabric covering his body. He walked in, wincing at the heat but then stood still as he adjusted to the heat.

"_Naruto, come on you can't stay here the whole time..! I'm fine, you know you need to study," yelled out Minato as he growled at his son for trying to stay with him. He may be sad about his wife's death, but that didn't mean he was fall into depression._

"_Dad..please I know you miss mom…I just don't want you to be alone!! I'd rather die than leave you forever, after all you're my only family," growled Naruto pulling his father into a hug. Minato's eyes widened, softening a bit he patted his son on the back._

"_Naruto…I'm fine, I just want the best for you….and you know we'll never be far away from each other…but maybe…" Minato thought to himself as he cut himself, scratching his chin._

"_Maybe what dad?" asked Naruto curious as to what was wrong with the old man. _

"_hmm….I was just thinking, Maybe you should get to know Hinata-chan a bit more…it's obvious she likes you Naruto" suggested Minato with a grin._

"_DAD!!" yelled out Naruto._

"Dammit Naruto……stop thinking about him, he's gone now and forever" muttered Naruto to himself, clenching his fist. He sighed, pouring some shampoo on his hair he slowly rubbed it over the rest making sure to get all his hair. His breath caught as a shiver went up his spine, quickly he opened the drape to see nothing. He groaned, a little blinking as a slight 'caw' caught his attention to see a raven gazing at him from the open window.

"Come on Naruto, It's just a bird….and I really should keep the window closed when I'm in the shower…," Naruto sighed, giving the bird one more look before closing the curtain. Closing his eyes he let the water wash it off. Sighing he decided that he would leave now…he just felt so odd here.

_Is someone watching him…._

He reached for the knob, turning it off. Reaching for the towel, he stepped out onto one of the carpets, letting the water pour down his body. It felt good.

He slowly took the towel off, leaving him naked only for a sec as he lifted one leg at a time, pulling on his boxers. He never was an underwear type of guy, It seems odd for him….eh to him he feels safer in boxers. a few strands of hair twisted as the wind came in, looking up he could see the bird still there.

"Ok…what the hell are you still doing here, go away dam bird," Growled Naruto as he saw the raven, pulling on his pants, he left his shirt bare for a while. His eyes widened as he looked up to see the bird's eyes.

_Blood red._

"w-what…..weird….. go…away now!!" yelled out Naruto getting frustrated with the bird's creepy stare. He never was a bird person after all, you could blame his father's parrot. He growled at the memory of that bird, how embarrassing!!

"_Naruto….son!! I want to tell you something," chirped Minato running down the hallway with something in a small box. Naruto blinked and was curious now seeing the holes in it._

"…_Eh what's wrong dad? Did you finally get a dog?," The young blond jumped in surprise as the box opened as a large colorful parrot flew out, squawking in his face._

"_Nope!! I got a parrot!! but...," Minato trailed off a bit before frowning a little._

"…_oh god, don't tell me you want me to baby-sit it!!," Growled out Naruto, gritting his teeth enough to make it not a yell. Minato nodded handing the bird over._

"_Whatever…it better be quiet during the meeting," Growled Naruto walking away with the bird on his shoulder. Walking in, he sat next to his best friend Kiba as Iruka his boss droned on and on about nothing to do with him._

"_Ok so to tell you the truth everyone, I'm so glad!! Stocks have stayed up and our incorporation has been given the h-" Iruka was interrupted as a squawk disturbed his speech ,"Naruto!!'_

"_He he..wasn't me…." he was yet again interrupted by another squawk, his eye twitched at what it said next._

"_-squawk- Naruto and Hina sitting in a tree!!," It paused as it let out another squawk," k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!." Naruto eyes twitched, Hinata blushed fainting on Shino who rose a brow._

"_FATHER!! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!" yelled out a red Naruto._

Naruto groaned, drying his hair he soon went to the door, tugging on his button shirt. He decided that he'd put his tie on downstairs. He glared at the bird who looked at him as if mocking him. With one last look at the bird he closed the door and walked down the steps to see Hinata already at the table with food everything set. Hinata looked at him questionably, soon opening her mouth as he sat down.

"Naruto-kun, what took you so long? it's not like you to take a shower that long, Koi," asked Hinata, voice laced with worry. He smiled a bit, frowned as he toyed with the egg, moving it around with the fork.

"Sorry Hina-chan… I just saw this bird, it had the weirdest eyes," muttered Naruto, finally using his knife to cut some egg, putting some in his mouth, soon swallowing it.

"..odd eyes?," Hinata giggled," I know someone else with weird eyes…a certain husband with blue _sapphire _eyes…not everyone has your eyes."

"But this bird had Red eyes!!..it was really creepy, I swear it kept staring at me for some reason," Naruto soon finished the eggs, putting the plate in the sink. He walked towards Hinata, kissing her cheek before putting the red tie on, along with a leather jacket.

"ok..Naruto-kun I'll see you tonight," Said Hinata giggling a bit as she continued to eat her food.

"Of course, I'd never go with anyone but you after all," Said Naruto grinning, he walked. In front of the garage was his ride, A black motorcycle. The motorcycle could fit two people and had orange flames painted on the side, on the side in Orange as well was the name of the vehicle.

_Kitsune_

He chuckled to himself. Sitting himself down on the vehicle he put the key in the ignition, causing it to roar. He pressed the pedal, skidding through the street to his job at Rasengan Incorporation.

**Do I really look crazy to you?... How why? do I really scare you **

The motorcycle came to a stop at a huge complex, on the top in bold blue letters 'Rasengan.' He sighed as he pulled off his helmet, scowling a bit as his hair had something he hated, 'hat hair'. Stepping off he pulled the motorcycle toward the bike rack making sure to lock it there to not get stolen. Blinking as a yell woke him up from his reverie, he grinned seeing his friend Inuzaka Kiba.

"Yo Naruto, it's been a while how it's going?" Yelled out Kiba as he pounced Naruto, knocking him to the floor.

"Ouch! eh lol well just yesterday to tell you the truth I visited my old mans grave," said Naruto frowning a bit. Kiba grinned and pulled Naruto up.

"it's fine, dude, you couldn't save him from that heart attack…things just happen and look on the bright side..it's not like anything bad is going to happen, right?" said Kiba with a slight grin which fell as his friend flinched.

"You sure?...ever since I went to my dad's grave…I feel like…..something's after me. It's scary…" muttered Naruto.

"Trust me…just trust me, nothing will happen, let's just go before Iruka yells at us for being later…again" Muttered Kiba grimacing at the thought of an angry Iruka, it's not his fault they're always late. Naruto

nodded and followed Kiba, walking into the building as the sliding door opened for them.

**Do I really look crazy to you?..How why? Do I scare you?**

Hinata sighed as she read a copy of her favorite magazine, "_Feminine Desire.'' _One of the top magazines in the city, all about woman and their beauty needs. Turning her attention to the door she thought of what Naruto had told her.

"..a red eyed raven…..," she muttered sipping some green tea, she set the magazine down. Shaking her head, she looked towards the window to see a black blur. Blinking a bit she stepped up walking towards the window to see red eyes.

"T-t-the r-raven!!I-impossible….," stuttered out Hinata stumbling back a bit, hitting the counter she grimaced and ran toward the living room. Letting herself fall into the couch, he heavy breathing almost as if she was Minato during the heart attack. She held her hands over her head, blocking out the room.

"No….no…Hinata calm down, calm down..It's just a bird..And it ca-," she stopped herself as the a loud knock came from the front door, "it can't her you.'' She stood up, walking towards the door, she gritted her teeth as her heart sped up. Her body was warning her of something…yet she could not tell what.

**Thump. Thump. THUMP.**

Another knock echoed through the house, finally she breathed in air, moving her hand towards the door she unlocked it. Opening the door her breath caught. Crimson eye's stared down at her. In front of her stood a red eyed man, commas marred the eyes slightly giving it a creepy interior. His silky black hair tied down in a low pony tail, it went with the dark cloak he wore.

"Y-your eyes……just like….the r-r-raven….," Hinata took a step back as the man smirked at her fear, shivers went down her spine. The man walked towards her, soon trapping her against the wall. With one kick he, the door slammed closed. Pale purple eyes widened, trying to push the man away yet with no success. His chuckle made her gulp.

"Like a raven?? You amuse me…too bad for you I have no time for you," the man held his gaze at her, waiting for any response from the woman. Smirking as she turned red, struggling even more.

"Get away from me!! whoever you are…j-j-just leave!! Monster….," muttered Hinata, Her pleas only made the raven chuckle, clenching her wrists to the wall. She gasped as tears fell down her eyes.

"Silly woman, do you really think I'd leave…I don't have what I want yet…your in the way," Growled out the raven gripping her wrists tighter, nails digging deep into her flesh she screamed.

"w-what!!...please don't hurt me, W-who are you?!why?!," Yelled out Hinata struggling once more. The man growled, thrusting her back to the wall harshly, effectively pinning her there. Itachi smirked at her, leaning down on her shoulder he inhaled her scent, grimacing a bit. He got closer, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"I want what you have…..Your dear husband," Whispered the man, her eyes widened.

"…N-Naruto-kun……," stuttered a shaking Hinata, her wrists bled more has he gripped them tighter, causing them to turn almost white.

"No one but me is to call him that, He is **mine**….mine and mine alone, I shall be his master….I Itachi," growled Itachi, eyes glazed as he they wandered on what his 'pet' would look like writhing underneath him. He was torn out of his fantasy as blood dripped to the floor, looking down he realized it was his own. Growling he threw the girl to the floor, she gritted her teeth at the force. Hinata watched as the raven looked over his wounds but remember she had to save her Koi. Shoving her hand into her purse she pulled out a small cell phone, dialing a number she waited as a dialing could be heard. Pleased as someone answered.

"_Hello this is the police office, please state to me your problem," _said the voice from the phone, to her it sounded like a lazy man, it was familiar.

"I need help!! Someone broke into my house and is trying to kill me, h-," She was stopped as something forced itself through her chest. It hurt, the pain, blood spilled down from her mouth. She looked down to see a pale clawed hand right through, it held in it something she never knew she'd see. Eyes wandered down the room for a second only to stop, turning paler her lips moved muttering her final words, "N-Naruto-kun….if only…if only I could see your smile one more time." She fell as Itachi pulled his arm out in disgust dropping her organ.

"Hn…he'll smile only for me, never you wretch…," His eyes narrowed as the cell phone stayed on, the voice sounding frantic

"_Hinata!! Hinata answer me, what's happening there?! is Naruto with yo-_," the cell phone couldn't say anything else as Itachi stepped on it, crushing it beneath his foot. The raven smirked.

"One down…now for my prize, Naruto-kun, I'm coming for you,'' Itachi disappears, chuckling….the chuckle echoing the empty house hold.

**Tell me, please, Do you fear me? I want to know… (another page break..and the man on the cell phone was Kakashi Iruka's Bf and a police officer.)**

The doors of the complex slid open as Kiba walked out with his arm around Naruto grinning a bit. Both males not knowing what happened to Hinata whatsoever. Naruto smiled and reached his motorcycle unlocking it from the pole he had it to.

"Eh…Kiba, I'm just wondering, do you want to see Hinata-chan…and you know have dinner with us, she's a great cook you know..?," Asked Naruto shyly. He wanted to have some time with his friends, mostly due to the odd feelings he's been having.

"Sure man!! I haven't seen her in a while you know, she works too hard as house wife too bad you too don't have kids yet," said Kiba grinning. Kiba put on his helmet, on the side of it was a small dog sticker. The sticker always made Naruto laugh, it was so like Kiba, he did love dogs after all.

Shaking his head Naruto put his own helmet on, both getting on their motorcycles. The engines roared and they both smiled as they decided to race to Naruto's house. They soon reach the house with Kiba ending up the victor. Naruto pouted.

"Aww you cheated man!!.. I can't wait to tell Hinata-chan that I lost, she'll be with me on this!!," Naruto took off his helmet turning towards the front gate of the house with a frown. There was no Hinata, the only thing he saw was a couple of police cars, headlight flashing a bit and set on with silent sirens.

"W-what happened!!," yelled out Naruto gritting his teeth. Kiba looked down, patting Naruto's back when a silver-haired man walked towards them, mask covering his face. Behind the man was a brown haired police that he also knew.

"Naruto….," said the silver-haired man, getting cut up by the man next to him, tooth pick sticking out of his mouth.

"….Mr.Uzumaki.. I'm sorry it seems…that someone has killed your wife," said Genma, head down while his partner Kakashi looked at Naruto with one visible eye in pity. The blonde's heart shattered.

"Naruto….," whispered Kiba, trying to extend a hand to his friend to comfort him. only to have it slapped away. Naruto looked up, tears falling down his face as he clenched his fist.

"YOUR LYING!!" yelled Naruto, shoving past the two older males, storming into the house after destroying the yellow police tape that covered his home. Eyes widening as he came across the blood in the kitchen. Looking past the blood he could finally see the outline of a body on the floor. Gritting his teeth, he fell to his knees putting his head down as the tears fell.

The door opened once again to reveal Kiba, the brown haired boy walked past the blood grimacing at the mess. Whoever did this…Wanted her gone for good. He fell to the floor, crouching a bit to his knees keeping level with Naruto.

"Why Kiba? why?...," Naruto asked, looking up as his older friend, tears still falling.

"I don't know….I just don't know, " said Kiba shaking his head as he knew nothing..he didn't know what to say to cheer him up. First, his father and now his wife.

"Looks like another promise that can't be kept….They were never meant to be kept….," muttered Naruto. In the shadows a figure's red eyes watched the blond, chuckling a bit.

"Only immortals can make those types of promises, Foolish Naruto-kun, you are and will always be mine…I'll be waiting, I'll wait for the perfect time to get you, love," Itachi smirked as his body started dissipating until nothing but air was left.

"when's the funeral?" Asked Kiba.

"Two days…I want it soon," Said Naruto, closing his eyes, he stood up and walked out the door without another word.

**Are you scared of me? I'm nothing to be scared of, love **

Y: lol pretty much I'm leaving some of the stuff from..eh months ago up and sorry for the long wait… I finally got motivated to type…and a lot –sweat drop-

Itachi: Finally….

Y:…meh..well Tell me if you like it….eh even though it's really long

Itachi: go get pocky now…

Y:….but….it's nighttime…..1 to be exact…..

Itachi:.I DON'T CARE JUST GET IT!!

Y:..fine…geez so please review!!

_Chow for now, YC ( 4000 words….wow)_


End file.
